Prior to the present invention, typical foil blocks for a burglar alarm system such as is utilized on glass windows to initiate an alarm if the glass is broken thereby breaking the foil with a thereby consequent break in electrical circuitry, are of the general structure shown in the Prior Art Figure of the drawings. It will be observed that there is a metal clamp which has to be carefully placed over the foil, and the wire is attached by a screw which concurrently clamps-down the foil beneath the clamp. The multiple parts and nature thereof make the unit very expensive, but of even greater importance is the unduly large amount of time and great difficulty in properly mounting the strip of foil and securely connecting the lead wire in good electrical contact; even for a skilled and experienced mechanic in the installation thereof, there is experienced considerable difficulty, and the excessive amount of time required causes the cost of installation to be very high. There is the added nuisance of keeping-up with several dismounted parts, which one or more thereof are frequently lost. Once the strip of foil is in position, and the metal clamp in position, the screw has to be inserted without crossing threads, and the screw is small and short, and difficult to handle, while also supporting the small block and clamp; then the wire also has to be held in proper position while with a screw driver the workman attempts to turn and screw-down the screw. Such is a process easier said than done.